


Janet Van Dyne Is Wasp

by peoriapeoria



Series: Fitter of the Species [20]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tales to Astonish (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dyne Technology, Fashion & Couture, Feast, Gen, Not Ant-Man (2015) Compliant, Origin Story, Photography, SHIELD Husbands, Science, Shrinking, Wasp - Freeform, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet Van Dyne is an heiress/fashion designer/socialite/mathematician and sometimes inventor. She adds superhero to her attainments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janet Van Dyne Is Wasp

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to majoline for her assistance betaing this work.

Janet Van Dyne marked the muslin her human mannequin was wearing. The ratatatat of sewing machines wafted up from the work floor. Finished chalking, she unpinned it and pinned on the next muslin. She repeated the process several times.

"All done. Check in with the videographer."

The mannequin pulled on a luxurious robe over her foundation garments and walked away. Jan gathered the muslins, her pins and put them into her office before jogging down the stairs and into a waiting car. The secret to being an heiress/fashion designer/socialite was great staff. She believed there was no secret to that other than respect and part of that was keeping abreast of their work.

"DT, QT, QP." She tapped the button that charged the privacy film in the divider before reviewing her Dyne Technologies schedule. Today was scientists, though she might manage a quick peek in for the engineers. Dyne stayed cutting edge because they weren't just sensors and equipment, but also in basic research.

As they drove into the campus she switched to lower heels, what she considered her runners. They were reinforced, strong as a steel toe. Safety could be fashion forward. She decanted from the car and went forward to see just what people were up to.

She stopped in with teams in her own little order-she jiggled it a bit every visit so each group got their chance to shine, to be first and last but not least. She might be a bit partial to Materials and Aeronautics, in that they got the most insightful of her questions.

"Doctor Pym." Doctor Henry Pym was one of the few remaining 'old school' scientists toiling solitarily.

"Jan." He stepped back from an apparatus and turned. "I'm doing some final tests on a very interesting discovery."

Hank had been at the cusp of such discoveries for years. His successes were incremental. Dr. Pym had brought Dyne a number of patents through the years.

"Ant colonies?" They had used his findings on burrows and hills to innovate in research installations structurally.

"Sub-atomic particle physics."

She smiled. "Then I won't keep you from your research."

"I could show you, next week."

Jan smiled, "You make the discovery and then I'll check my schedule."

Pym returned to his bench. He had been Young Pym to her father, once.

Once she finished she decided to take high tea having missed lunch. She adored lots of little exquisite delights that combined made a solid meal. Jan strolled afterwards taking in the charge of New York. She dropped in on two wholesalers, spying on the incoming and outgoing.

Returning to her atelier she made the alterations to the muslins of the morning and viewed the pre-proof of the new collection. Technology could preserve and liberate, so just because women didn't have time to view a line modeled live didn't mean they had to try on ready-made size fits none garments. They could watch as they came in from Connecticut. Clothes looked good on wearers not hangers. She quickly recorded audio notes and sent them as an email attachment.

Janet quickly showered and donned the dress she'd laid out that morning in her dressing room. She put on a pair of strappy heels that accentuated her legs' line and brushed on sparkle to her bare shoulders. Overstated eyes and underplayed mouth completed her look. She grabbed a wrap on the way out.

This was old money, which was just to say any nouveau riches were generations buried. Most of the sparkle was paste, though not all. Inverse relationships between age and carats hinted at muse relationships with jewelers. Old men with young wives preferred to display them in other venues, where they wouldn't be assayed.

It did not do to snub these events, and the dancing was good. They were an excellent opportunity to sound out older women without long time commitments. Time management was the other part besides staff to juggling roles. The combination of greater life expectancy and lopsided marital ages was powerful and they knew it.

\----------------------

Since Van Dyne didn't license and didn't have a prêt-à-porter collection there was no need to chase notoriety in the excesses of haute couture. Shows were held 'coincidentally' with fashion week, carefully scheduled to slot into the right people's schedules. Including Janet's.

The collection started with a standing collar long line vest that reached mid-thigh paired with slim leg trousers and boots. Next were a flirty pair of above the knee shorts that widened just at the hem and a long skirt with travel shirt straps and buttons, whose model demonstrated their use. Both were worn with cutwork embellished jersey tops. 

There were sheer shouldered tops of eyelet, miniskorts, tailored shirts with small pockets on the arms, cropped vests, wraps that went from shawls to skirts, pants button-cuffed below the knee. Models walked alone or in groups, interacting. Their make-up accentuated mouths and cheekbones. Footwear ranged from rubber boots and ducks, to menswear informed walking heels and sandals.

Pieces reappeared as supporting cast, such as shirts under cardigans. Two male models came out on the catwalk displaying jackets cut high, one with trousers abbreviated to display shapely calves. They took reprise turns separately escorting women in dresses.

A last barrage had all of the models strutting down the runway, the unifying palette of coral, clear yellow, celery and a purple-tinted grey more apparent. The lights dimmed leaving the clothes in a subtle glow and a spot appeared in the empty headwaters of the stage. Janet Van Dyne strode out in a three-fourths sleeve bolero jacket over a yellow and bitter chocolate bustier dress and floral tights. If the brown were any richer or darker it'd be black. She smiled at the applause, then raised her hand in a cab hail shake and the spot expanded, the models taking places around her. The music crescendoed, and the show was over.

Pepper was smiling as she made her way through the press to Janet. "That was great."

"Thanks."

"We'll talk."

Pepper left, her silhouette two stacked narrow cones surmounted by her head and bun.

\--------------------

Dynemyte, a special collection of Tom Ford was announced that week. Barton and Barnes had graciously assented to participate in the print advertising. NYC could thank her once the billboards and bus wraps went up of biceps and unbuttoned shirts. James only had two firm rules, his left side was clothed from the scars on and above the chin was off limits. Clint's were much more twisty but they'd gotten the arm shots needed. Coulson was a very lucky man.

Dyne Technology had a board meeting, which was always cutting fun. The math of 51% still alluded some of the men. She hadn't finished restocking the directors, but women executives were over-scheduled. That she knew the ins and out of DT served her well when they tried to put her out of place.

Dr. Pym was insisting that his work was at the demonstration stage. The facility logs suggested he was there most every waking hour. She hoped he was getting naps.

"I have a present for you." Thor had helpfully lifted the folded blanket for her, and also held the ribbon as she tied it.

Hulk walked over. "Tiny." He looked confused, taking in the pile next to her.

"Have you seen a bow before?" She understood that Bruce was only somewhat porous, so Hulk didn't have access to everything, even very simple things. "This is yours. You pull this tail, and the bow will come apart." She'd used the same ribbon as for brand new cars.

Hulk pulled and seemed surprised, maybe sad, as the ribbon straightened out. Jan retied it several times and let him pull it loose again and again.

"There's more." She directed him to the gift itself. She'd decided that a blanket generously sized for Hulk's torso was best. It was cored with ship sail canvas, pieced together fabrics sewn down to give interesting textures and colors at his scale. Upholstery velvet and fun fur knits teamed with corduroy, denim and other patterns of twill. He pulled it up gently, stretching his arms out just far enough. She'd laid out the sides into circles and perspective cones, in brights as well as more muted colors.

"Thank you." He draped the blanket over one shoulder and arm, stroking it with a single finger.

"You're welcome."

Hulk sat down, sliding the blanket around.

\--------------

Janet scheduled a time for Dr. Pym to present his demonstration, largely with the aim of sending him home to sleep properly. She knocked on his door at the appointed hour.

"Come in."

It was odd, but sometimes one did have ones hands full. She opened the door. He was standing at a control panel. She wondered at the number of toggle switches. She then noted the tape masking out a circle on the floor. Jan gave it what berth she could. "Dr. Pym"

"Hank. You've known me long enough to call me Hank."

She smiled. "Hank, would you explain what you are proving?"

"That weight and volume can be reduced."

"Do you have the math?"

He passed her a comb bound booklet. She looked through it. "You're stuffing matter into a pocket universe?"

"In a manner of speaking. The object or subject remains in our space, but condensed because of the balance being relegated to other string-defined dimensions."

"Subjects?" He couldn't have animal test subject approval. As a rule DT only sought it when there were concerns that standard precautions were insufficient or new medical devices were in development.

"In theory. I've placed two pieces of fruit on that table."

Janet could see the pear and nectarine in question.

Hank started flipping switches. "I will reduce them each smaller than a cherry stone."

The device made an increasing noise and then stopped. The fruit remained the same size. Dr. Pym looked at his console, and at the fruit. He was getting upset.

"Perhaps you should go home, and I'll read this over."

"It should work!"

Jan pressed the summon button on her bracelet. She had briefed security before coming. Sleep deprivation affected people differently. Two guards came and stayed just inside the door. "It will still be here. Go home, get some rest, figure it out later."

Dr. Pym was not happy, there was limited space in the lab, and she ended up crossing the taped line. She stepped back out of the circle as he was escorted out. She reversed the controls and then threw the main power circuit to off. She located the page of 'test specimen' stickers and peeled and placed one each on the pear and nectarine. She judged that the fruit could, now labelled, wait for another day. She went home.

\--------------------

The covers were stifling so Jan tossed them back. While her bed was large, it was not this large. She closed her eyes and opened them again. The calculations were all too obvious. Jan was five centimeters tall.

She had not read Pym's treatise. She had called her director of facilities, explaining that the lab was not to be entered except on her permission and that Dr. Pym was on leave. The car had picked up a meal and then deposited her home.

She had perused the figures however. Nothing seemed amiss, there were no obvious errors. She had tried to read the intro; he'd become a writing time capsule and his prose had none of the charm that made certain scientists still readable and read. It was on her table, downstairs. Her phone was closer, but not in her bedroom. She looked at her door. And at its door knob.

Her French doors had lever handles. They were also latched top and bottom with brass slides in addition to the thumb lock. She was better off inside. Dressed, she needed to dress. She needed to get out of bed. Jan climbed down the hem of her blanket, dropping the balance of the way to the floor.

Modernist furniture was not convenient in this situation. It was too smooth and offered no handholds, no knobs to lasso. Not that she had a lasso, or had thrown a lasso. It turned out her saving grace was the history of her door. In her remodeling a carpet had been removed and there had been no reason to address the resulting gap at the bottom. It was just enough to slip under. She gave thanks to fine sandpaper and floor wax.

There was a phone in the kitchen. She had to get downstairs first. The bannister was a smooth shot, but she knew from experience it was easy to wipe out. She started walking down the slope supporting the spindles. It was steep, and she was out of reach of the spindles much of the time. She overbalanced having hit a gouged spot and tumbled through off the stairs.

She landed on the bombe chest. She was stunned, then did the math, laughing once she realized what had happened. She was small enough her mass and terminal velocity didn't exceed her durability. Jan picked up the antimacassar that covered the fault in the top's veneer wrapping up in it before jumping down.

What a rush! She ran into the kitchen. It took a few tries to get up to the phone. She pushed in the number for the Baxter Building. "Fantastic Four, please."

"Doctor Richards, how may I help you?"

"This is Janet van Dyne, I need a consultation--"

"Excuse me, I'm only hearing a buzzing, could you ring"

She was not being hung up on, so she started pressing buttons.

"Reed, that's Morse code."

Oh, Johnny not just a pretty face and body. She tapped out her name.

"Check the caller ID. Oh, switchboard transfer. Van Dyne."

"I'm taking it that you cannot speak but are not in imminent danger."

She tapped out 'yes' and 'physics'.

"Ms van Dyne, should Reed come and meet you?" Ben asked gravelly.

'Yes'

"Co-ordinates" asked Reed while Johnny said "why would she know that?"

She replied. Grimm schooled Johnny in the background.

"Did one of you get that?" Reed asked.

"Cresskill, New Jersey, please confirm." Ben stated.

'Yes', she affirmed.

"I'll be there shortly."

Reed hung up before she could tell him to let himself in. He was a genius.

\------------

She was reminded of the Far Side cartoon as the doorbell rang, rang and then there was knocking.

"I'm going to let myself in. I've been called from this address."

"Reed, I'm in the kitchen." She pushed a name card holder off the counter. "In here."

The ear coming first surprised her. "There is documentation." The rest of Reed appeared. That was different. Uncanny. "It's right on my desk there." She pointed.

"Wow. No wonder I couldn't make out your words." He picked up the booklet, skimming. "How long have you been this way? No, we'll go to my lab, I can find a modulator, that will be faster." He held out a hand and she stepped onto it.

At the Baxter Building it took Reed time to find a device to retune her pitch to within human hearing. Ben turned the pages of Pym's booklet for Jan. He set it up for her.

"When did this happen?"

"Overnight, I got crowded into the field of effect last night during a demonstration. There were two pieces of fruit that were objects zero. He'd expected a faster change."

"They should be secured, I'd like to examine them first."

\----------------

There was a lot of science. Jan called into Dyne Technology, explaining her factor Susan Richards would be entering Dr. Pym's lab. Reed poured over the booklet, muttering to himself.

Jan spoke with DT lawyers, not about the specifics, but to get an understanding of options. Dr. Henry Pym was working on Dyne Technologies' time and equipment. This wasn't the sort of thing to simply patent and let Viktor von Doom or any other supervillain make wanton use of in violation of intellectual and any other property rights. 

The stickers had kept the fruit tacked to the stand and gave Susan a handle to retrieve them. Reed utilized them to set baselines before moving on from merely taking ambient data from Jan.

Janet started designing herself a pair of wings. At this scale she could make them out of photovoltaic film. Finished, she designed a microdot version of the pitch modulator. She realized that the two things had application to telecommunications, and worked some things up for R&D to finalize. Patents were a girl's best friend.

Sue came out with a pipette and a microscope slide on a saucer. "I shaved a bit off one of Steve's ration bars."

She was getting hungry. "Thanks." Johnny assisted with the pipette of water.

"I think I can counteract the effect. I'll need to access the device, use it on test subjects. Fruit flies, you can always get approvals for fruit flies."

So much science. Sixty solid hours of science. No wonder Reed was greying at the temples. It was almost anticlimactic when she was brought back to normal size, barring the overshoot. Eight feet of Jan was an extravagance. Sue brought her a mock neck sweater and a wrap around skirt. Johnny flew her home. She was going to redesign the bracelet that kept her wholly in three dimensional space.

\--------------

Fine-tuning the wings was a blast, including the test flights. She modified the Widow's Bites into a projection weapon. She had started a video log just as good experimental practice. It started turning into an audition clip file.

She'd need a costume, she'd need a name. Jan smiled when the perfect moniker came to her. Wasp. She prototyped a silhouette. The goggles she milled to scale, while the costume she stitched at full size.

Ben was able to help her condense Pym's apparatus to its essentials, so she could install it in a mostly disused fur storage closet. Scientists tended not to be the best engineers. She found that a good zap to clothing would let her switch size dressed as she pleased. They took up a lot less space folded into the pocket universe.

\------------

JARVIS welcomed Janet surprisingly curtly. It became more understandable as she saw Clint bandaged. He was the only Avenger on the common floor, so it wasn't a recent occurrence. She noticed he was playing his video game left handed. It normally took two hands to play.

Darcy appeared in her Pepper's assistant guise. "Jan! Walk and talk."

She was curious just what was going on. "Is Jane in town?"

"Asgard. I don't so much fit in there, and Fandral is pretty but Torch could give him pointers." She raided the fridge, putting together Fast Support Meal. "I don't think Freedom Three is back yet." Finding a tray with integral beverage holders, Darcy swept out. "JARVIS, put me on intercept."

Jan got out snacks and took them back to the main room. She sat them on the coffee table. Clint managed to keep playing and feed himself. It was impressive. She pulled out her tablet and texted JARVIS the equation of a knotted plane.

He replied with a complex tiling.

Clint got to a cut screen and turned around on his butt. "Jan."

She chuckled. She doubted he hadn't really known it was her. "What happened?"

"Magneto. He's a terrorist." Pepper entered following her voice. "The Brotherhood. They think they are fighting for mutant rights."

Jan thought Pepper's makeup was more severely perfect and Clint's departure lent support to that.

"He was making a social call. They were at Xavier's school." She sat.

Jan knew there were rumors that Westchester County had explosions and laser scoring out of the usual for sedate mansions on expansive grounds. Perhaps that wasn't historical blindness.

"I cannot stand this, him always being in danger. He called the suit when Magneto attacked. He was being crushed in it."

"Where's Tony?"

"Sleeping off his injuries in the infirmary. Why does he do this?"

Jan had nothing she could say at this moment. Then she noticed Pepper's hands were on fire.

"I couldn't do it. I won't wade into the fight. Why can't he stop going into the maw?"

"Pepper."

She clenched her hands, the flames went out. She carefully did not touch the couch or her skirt. "He's just a man."

"And you are a CEO. He doesn't owe anyone to be Iron Man. He just is." She's known Tony a very long time, for all that Howard wasn't 'the right people'. Military and political families tended to make exceptions when weapons were involved. Maria had been beautiful, a real coup.

"He is. I know that. Sometimes it's just hard, living here. Thankfully Bruce was able to get him away, gave Magneto a taste of it. SMASH."

"Hard how?"

"Everyone is a hero, they all are following this call I don't hear." She extended two of her fingers on her left hand, fire sprouting. "I just don't."

Jan remembered the Christmas season where vets were suicide bombers. The Christmas season War Machine took in a senior official. "What really happened?"

"Aldrich Killian. He thought what Tony had was his due. He used the War on Terror, he wanted to own the War on Terror. He was close, very close."

"A.N.D.?" She vaguely recalled a wild eyed long-haired blond seeking funding. He had no business model, no interpersonal skills.

"A.I.M." She shook her head. "I've got meetings. Why don't you say hi, just don't break him out."

Jan gave Pepper a hug. Pepper's return of it confirmed how needed it was.

"Give 'em hell."

Pepper smiled and walked to the elevator.

"JARVIS, guide me to Tony."

\---------------------

It turned out that Barton had been lucky in deciding to nap under a tree on the grounds; flipping the quinjet they rode in on had been Magneto's opening move. Cape, he wore a cape! Tony naturally had footage of the confrontation. The helmet also was unfortunate. She had giggled at the likely sun exposure pattern and set Tony off which was painful for him.

"Jan, you didn't just come to rub banana cream on my wounds," he waggled his eyebrows "and you weren't coming for fitting your favorite Paper Dolls."

"The hair has passed. Explain the ball." Tony's account had been high on hail of arrows and Natasha's hand to hand, thighs to neck and general knees and elbows of fury. He'd also mentioned the transparent sphere Clint ran rolled in before popping the hatch and sending volley of arrows. The Brotherhood had hightailed away from the school.

"Chuckles is a mutant. That helmet isn't about Magneto's no good horrible bad hair day."

Oh. That did explain a lot. It wasn't like Charles was an inherently agreeable man. She could understand wanting to keep things private between one's ears. "And you went there?"

"I just think porn at him. Though I may have been misjudging his tastes." Tony zonked out without further comment.

Jan left the Tower. It was something to consider.

\-----------------------

Jan returned to the Tower some weeks later. She'd called to talk with Sam Wilson as she'd thought of a wonderful ad campaign for the Dynemyte label. She'd found that he, Barnes and Steve were still at points undisclosed, not that JARVIS was that blunt.

"JARVIS, where is Darcy?"

"Ms Lewis is loose lassoing laboratory lemmings."

That was a surprise. Not that she was science herding.

"Alliteration algorithm."

Oh. That made sense. "Bruce?"

He didn't answer but the door opened momentarily. She was hoping Tony hadn't been tinkering with JARVIS' kernel. A bet though wasn't out of the question. She followed the lighting cues and found Natasha poking and prodding Bruce in an especially ill-cut suit. Tony was up but was looking rigid as a brace might make him in a stretched out arms sweatshirt.

Phil was the one that called her on her presence.

"It's a heist caper, isn't it?" Bruce playing hired muscle couldn't be much else.

Phil's shoulders infinitesimally cued 'please wait'. Calculating. He stepped to one side.

Diamonds. The target was a shipment of diamonds being transferred by diplomatic pouch. Latveria. "Payment for technology and arms received or to be delivered?"

"Both. Balance and upfront." Tony spoke as a man of experience.

"How are you going to make up the weight and volume?"

Natasha answered. "We aren't keeping the diamonds. Just borrowing them."

Something was riding with them. Something small. And incredibly valuable. "Data crystal." She calculated the amount of information that could be stored holographically. Boggling.

"I could help." She pulled out the fob she'd been carrying the last time she came. She handed it to Tony.

"JARVIS, jimber-jamber."

Bet. She slipped over to Bruce and gave him a hug. She was going to have a bruise from that gun. Her clips ran in projection at quite a bit more than life-size. Door knobs and button mums clarified that infrequently.

"That's, impressive." Natasha was clearly thinking how it could be utilized.

"How, when? You've been holding out. Tell me everything." Tony winced as he sat poorly making a hash of posture parody.

She considered what she was wearing and took off her bracelet. Her camisole and spankies shrank with her while the rest pooled on the floor. She put on the modulator choker and strapped on her wings. She flew up in best synchronized swimming pre-dive pose. "Ta-da!"

"Fuck me." Clint did look at Phil afterwards, intently.

"What happened?" Bruce looked at her soulfully.

"Personal pocket-dimension. Flick me." She demonstrated with her thumb and middle finger. 

Bruce didn't, but Phil did. She sped away then counteracted the vector imparted. She returned and lightly jabbed him with a stockinged toe.

"Impressive."

They set to the revised planning session, once she returned to full size. With enough momentum she could fly a short distance with her skirt.

\--------------------

She had to get into the pouch, find the crystal and get back out. They fine-tuned her wing design for the close quarters. This new set didn't have the emergency straps, just the uniform mount. Furled it was the size of a button.

The team deployed, Tony present only on comms. Bruce was still dressed as muscle and Clint cleaned up very nicely for their face. Natasha unlocked and otherwise expedited as needed.

Phil placated in best bureaucratic fashion and saw the diplomats off. She had the data crystal!

\----------------

Jan considered pinching herself. Thor and Jane came striding in from Tony's flight deck all capes, drapes and trains. The Asgardian gown chimed with drops, scintillating with refracted light. She wondered at the complex pile of braids surmounting Jane's head. They did visually balance the emphasis on hips.

"My newest shieldsister!" Thor picked her up and spun, setting her down with considerate care. "Good things coming in small packages, you must be as great as you are tiny."

Darcy came out of the elevator in a rush, took a good look at Jane and embraced her in the least painful way to either woman. There was animated commentary and a camera came out.

"Wow." Tony appeared, wearing more oil smudges than could be truly accidental. "Doctor Foster, I feel underdressed."

"Doubtful. I am going to get into a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans."

Darcy scooped up the train and followed Jane into the elevator.

"I understand that Steve's brother has been returned to her. This is great news, the beginning of a second epic. I wish to hold a feast. Provisions will be coming." He embraced Tony vigorously and lifted just Jan's hand before sweeping past into the elevator.

"What was the final total of Hydra bases?"Janet inquired.

"Some of them were just depot caches." Tony adjusted a crick or tried.

\-----------------------

Provisions were several spit roasted beasts, platters of gamebirds, casks, wheels of cheese, baskets of fruit and loaves of ambrosial bread dark and soft. Jan ordered flowers.

Barnes was wearing a buff linen shirt with the sleeves buttoned above the elbows and wool trousers loosely zoot inspired. Jan suspected Natasha's hand in the net of small braids sweeping the sides of his face. She liked the eyeliner. Janet caught Thor's pause on seeing Barnes' left arm. That she was looking up at his shoulders made it more noticeable.

People sprawled around low tables after gathering food from the lush buffet. Decanters kept them from having to pop up each time their glass went dry. Jan espied Thor pouring Steve drinks from a fluted bottle banded in metal. He handed one such glass to Bruce. The wine was heady enough for her.

Jane was wearing a jersey longline blouse over leggings, while Darcy was decked out in vintage. Rhinestones were a good look for her. Sam was rocking a red shirt, cuffs rolled up.

"Lady Pepper!" Thor swept upon her and got her situated with meat and savories, carving personally for her.

Clint pulled Phil up and they started dancing, which somehow got Natasha and Sam, Jane and Thor, and Bruce and Steve up as well. Bucky asked Darcy.

"Tony, go burn off your fidgets." Pepper was rather behind the rest of the group. Partners swapped, people went back to eating or chatting. Pepper got up and tapped out Darcy to dance with Tony.

Jan was dancing with Phil, while Clint had tapped out Natasha to dance with Barnes.

\---------------- 

Steve called an Avengers' roll call, which Jan got on her phone. She rode up to the gym floor after getting out of her car at Avengers' tower. She took off the pendant with her wings, goggles and modulator inside, then the bracelet that kept her solely in standard space. She reached out to the table as she shrank, putting on her gear. JARVIS got the door for her.

Steve had a tablet in her hand and was assigning sparring partners. She walked past then came back after Clint and Tony. "Janet?!"

"Hi! My nom de hero is Wasp." She pulled her goggles down over her eyes.

"Tony, what did you do?"

"Me?" Tony was in a red and gold sweatshirt that mimicked the Iron Man torso. 

"Steve."

"Sorry, Jan. What happened?"

Barnes peeled out of line and came over. He bent at the knees peering at her. Jan smiled. His eyes were as big as saucers, grey sparkling. She wondered if the eyeshadow was specific to muster.

"Math. Conservation of mass. Some engineering." 

"Work with Sam."

Jan flew over to him. "No rig today?"

"No, it's an outdoor sort of equipment. What's your acceleration? Top speed?"

She gave him a show with all the aerial gymnastics and flourishes.

"Paint me envious."


End file.
